


Garden Talks

by harrykissedher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Burrow (Harry Potter), for some reason i love this trope, older brother bill keeping an eye on ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrykissedher/pseuds/harrykissedher
Summary: A few weeks after the Final Battle. Harry is staying at the Burrow, and Bill notices he is spending more time with Ginny. One morning, he calls Harry over for a chat.





	Garden Talks

“Harry, can you help me with something?”  


It was a hot June day at the Burrow, and Harry had just finished breakfast. He looked up at Bill, who was standing awkwardly by the back door. He had a strange expression on his face.  


“Yeah, sure,” Harry answered. Bill jerked his head towards the door, and Harry followed him out to the Burrow’s garden.  


The sun hit the back of his neck as they walked outside. Harry could see the garden gnomes chasing after each other and pulling worms from the garden, completely unaware of the catastrophic state the Wizarding World was in. Just weeks ago, Harry had ended Voldemort’s life, the war ending with it, and things at the Ministry were still chaotic. He had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys since the Final Battle.  


He followed the eldest Weasley brother through the garden towards Arthur’s shed.  


“So.” Bill stopped walking and turned towards Harry. “You and Ginny. When’d that start?”  


Harry felt himself blush. He had known this conversation would come, but he had been trying to avoid it. He and Ginny had been spending more time together in the weeks after the War, and he knew the other Weasleys noticed. It seemed there was no escaping this time.  


“We dated a bit last year,” he said, cautiously.  


“Didn’t you break up with her?” Bill said in an accusatory tone. It was clear he’d already known the answer to his last question.  


“Yes,” Harry answered truthfully. “I knew it wouldn’t be safe to have her...in my life...in that way.” He paused. Then he said quietly, “Voldemort goes after—er, went after people I care about. People I love.”  


“You love her,” Bill stated. It wasn’t a question, exactly.  


“I think so.”  


Bill raised an eyebrow. “You think so or you know so?”  


Harry winced inwardly, wishing he’d chosen different words. “I...Ginny is incredible. I’ve never felt the same with anyone else. She understands me and the things I’ve been through more than anyone.” Harry scratched at his neck and looked at the ground. “She’s the only other person I know who’s been touched by Riddle so closely.”  


From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Bill’s eyebrows draw together. He hadn’t been in school or even at the Burrow when Ginny had been taken to the Chamber, but Harry knew he must’ve felt horrible guilt and fear when he’d learned what had happened to his little sister.  


Harry looked back up at Bill. “I know it must be strange,” he said, “seeing your little sister date me.” He swallowed. “You barely know me.”  


Bill rolled his eyes. “You saved the world, Harry,” he said. “Everyone knows you.”  


“That’s not what I mean—”  


“I know what you meant,” Bill interrupted. “What I’m saying is—I may not know you as well as Ron does, but I know that you did a noble thing that night in the Great Hall.” He looked at his hands awkwardly. “And, uh, I guess...if you’re willing to do something so selfless for people you don’t even know, you must be willing to do the same for Ginny.”  


“Are you saying I’m good enough for her?” Harry asked.  


“Yeah,” Bill said, smiling. “I guess I am.”  


“We’ll see about that,” Harry said. Then he smirked. “I don’t think Ginny would be very happy to know we had this conversation.” When Bill looked confused, he continued. “She’s a grown witch, basically of age, she can make her own decisions. She doesn’t need you—or me, for that matter—looking out for her.”  


Bill looked at Harry. “You’re not going to tell her, are you?”  


Harry smiled and clapped a hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Nah,” he said. “That wouldn’t be pleasant for anyone involved.  


Laughing, they turned together towards the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I originally posted this fic on fanfiction.net on November 28th, 2018 and now I'm trying out posting on ao3 for the first time ever. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
